The present invention relates to a connecting rod bearing (i.e. a slide bearing) for internal combustion engines, which consists of a pair of semi-cylindrical bearings, and which rotatably supports a crankpin connecting a connecting rod and a crankshaft, wherein lubricant oil is supplied to an inner surface of a main bearing, which supports the crankshaft, and further to an inner surface of the connecting rod bearing through an internal lubricant-oil passage formed in the crankshaft.